Daydreams: Missing Scenes
by Bunny1
Summary: This is going to be a series of missing scenes from episodes I enjoyed. I'll title the chapter with the episode! Hope you enjoy! Not in any sort of order...
1. Hyde's Christmas Rager

Bud was sitting in the apartment he shared with Hyde, laid back on the couch, talking with Hyde, Kelso, Eric and Fez, who were gathered around him kind of.   
  
"Now, Boys... I think it's time you learned about the wonder of women..." he said with a decisive nod.  
  
"Little late for that, Bud." Hyde snorted.   
  
"Nah, nah... Did it ever occur to any of y'all how a man looks weird wearin' women's clothes, but you get a woman comin' out of your bedroom, wearin' your shirt... pretty bare legs peekin' out from underneath..." he grinned, shivering. "Ooooh, now THAT'LL make a man MELT..." he nodded.   
  
Eric suddenly got a dreamy smile, as Donna appeared in a cloud above his head, him day-dreaming her blowing him kisses, wearing his green button-up shirt...   
  
Kelso licked his lower lip slightly, as Laurie appeared in the cloud above HIS head, he dreaming her wearing his blue button-up shirt and smiling seductively at him...  
  
Hyde even had to bite back a grin at the images Bud's little thought-provoking question invoked... Jackie in the cloud above his head, wearing his psychodellic button-up shirt and wearing a sweet, almost innocent smile...  
  
But, for Fez... HE was in the cloud above his head in his daydream... With a little wave of his hand, he brought all the clouds together and smiled at the ladies as they ran to him, and he walked off out of sight with them...  
  
The rest turn slightly to frown at him as he is sitting there grinning goofily...


	2. Hyde Moves In

**Hyde's POV:**

Hyde splashed in the water, his eyes constantly drawn to Jackie's naked body in the moonlight. It struck him as funny that he couldn't stop looking at _her_, when Donna and her two-cup-sizes-bigger breasts were bare before him as well. She did a little flip up in the water, and he caught sight of her womanly softness, and longed to run his hand through the thatch of black curls covering her virginity. He tried to shake himself out of it, when she gave him a little knowing smile; she'd caught him looking! Crap, crap, _crap_... Wait, she _smiled_... she liked it! She _wanted_ him to look!

He frowned slightly when he saw Kelso move his hand lower, but he smirked when she reached up and slapped his face.

"_No_, Micheal! Nothing below the waist, I've told you that!"

All of their friends chuckled, and Kelso sputtered. "But, but, baby..."

"_No_!" she said, moving away from him and closer to where Hyde was standing.

Hyde raised an eyebrow. _"Why does she always come to me_?" he wondered. _"Not Donna, but me... Weird. Not that I'd admit it, but... I actually don't mind. Kind of like it..." _

And, he stood a bit taller in the water...

* * *

**Jackie's POV:**

Jackie splashed in the water, not as embarrassed now as originally, since Donna was naked too, and all the boys were, and not just looking at her. She noticed that Steven was looking at her, and she gave a little smile, and jumped up playfully, giving him a better eyeful. She was with Micheal, sure, but, something about Hyde... he was cute in his own way, and he made her feel safe for some odd reason, despite his sneering and snarky comments. Besides, their banter was fun to her, and she suspected he enjoyed it too.

Her eyes got huge, and she began to feel very nervous when she felt Kelso's hand reach down under the water and start touching her between her legs. Her skin became hot with embarrassment. How dare he, especially in front of everyone!

She reached up and slapped his face _hard_.

"_No_, Micheal! Nothing below the waist, I've told you that!"

All of their friends chuckled, and Kelso sputtered. "But, but, baby..."

"_No_!" she said, moving away from him and closer to where Hyde was standing.

She noticed Hyde stand a bit taller in the water, and she held in the gasp. My, my... he was _much_ bigger than Micheal, which was weird to her considering the height difference... They had not had sex yet, her and Micheal, but, he'd whined enough to get a handjob or two... Her gaze was stuck on it, and she shook herself out of it.

"Um... I'm cold, can we go home yet?"

Donna looked over at her. "Jackie's right; this is getting old. Come on, let's go..." she said, walking towards the shore.

"Uh... guys?" Donna frowned, looking at the rocks where their clothes had been. "Where the hell are our clothes?"


	3. Eric's Naughty No No

Jackie walked into the basement, seeing Hyde sitting, alone, and flopped down next to him.

"Your scrawny little friend is a pig." she said disdainfully.

Hyde smirked. "Oh?"

"Yeah, you won't_ believe _what Donna said he tried to do to her!"

Hyde looked at the brunette, a bemused expression on his face. He knew, of course, what Foreman had done wrong to irk the volitile redhead, but, he wanted to hear it coming from those little kewpie doll lips.

"What? Did he try to put his little man in her back door?"

Jackie frowned, confused. "What?"

Hyde rolled his eyes at her. That was cute, that she didn't know. "Do her up the ass, Jacks."

Jackie's eyes widened, horrified, and her mouth made a little "o". It was cute; okay, more than. It was freaking adorable, and something twinged in Hyde that he, Steven Hyde, was thinking those kinds of thoughts.

"No, doofus." she said haughtily, finally recovering herself. "People don't_ do _that!"

"Yes, they do." he laughed. "Lots of people..."

"Ewwww! I'm not listening!" she said, putting her hands to her ears.

Hyde smirked indulgently, and gently took her hands down. "Okay, okay, doll; what'd Foreman do?"

Jackie made a grimace. "He... he... _licked_ her." she said, her voice dropping to a whisper. "You know... _down there_."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Whispering and not calling things their proper names doesn't make them exist less, or less dirty." he smirked.

Jackie lowered her eyelashes as she glared at him. "Well, that just sounds disgusting- why would someone do that?" she asked, softly, curious now.

Hyde arched an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you'd be able to give me a real answer, unlike anyone else." She shrugged. "You always do."

Hyde nodded, and then a smirk tugged the corners of his mouth. He dropped down to his knees in front of her, and yanked her legs apart.

"Steven!" she squaked, appalled. "What the hell?"

"Shhh..." he said, waving his hand dismissively before throwing her skirt up and yanking her panties off.

"Steven! What are you doing?" she squeaked. She sounded appalled, but, really, she was already starting to get a little bit wet just from that.

Ever since she'd made the mistake of shutting down with Hyde, not allowing him in when she had the chance, she'd... regretted it, regretted protecting her heart so much...

"You asked me a question, and expected a real answer. This is the only way you're gonna get an answer you understand." he said, reaching up and grabbing her by the ass.

Nonchalant as he sounded, he was nearly quaking inside. But, he lay a wet kiss on her most secret spot, and flicked a tongue out, licking up and down rapid and rough. Jackie grabbed hold of the sides of the couch cushion, her head rolling back. She squirmed, her legs quaking in a way Micheal had never been able to do for her, and her body undulated, as screams of pleasure errupted from her lips.

"Ahhh... ahhha... oooh... oh, yes, yes, faster, ohhhhhhh... yes, yes... Oh, God, oh Steven, oh _God_..."

And, when he began sucking at her clitoris, two fingers going in and out of her center, she twisted and moaned, and for the first time, swore during passion. "Oh, holy shit, don't stop, don't ever stop... oooh, oh, ahhhh, ahhh... yes, yes, _yeeeessss_..."

And, when her orgasam was over, and she lay back, sated, more relaxed than she could remember being in years, she felt him gently sliding her panties back on and pulling her skirt back down. She looked at him, perplexed.

"You asked, I answered." he said, giving her a wink. "Any more, ah, questions, you know where to find me." he said a bit huskily, and went back to his room...


	4. Moon Over Point Place

Hyde looked at the hand on Jackie's wrist, and swallowed back the lump in his throat, and the urge to smack the cop's hand away from touching her. Anything could happen to her in prison- even just a holding cell. Guards getting friendly, hookers not finding her mouthiness cute and beating the crap out of her... or even this guy, _"Hey, baby, I'll forget about the weed if you take off your pants..."_

"Wait!" Hyde said. "It's mine."

"Are you sure?"The cop frowned at him.

"Come on... cheerleader? Dirtbag?" he said a bit desperately.

The cop shrugged. "Okay, whatever." he said, putting the cuffs on Hyde and leading him away.

"Steven! We're more than just friends now! I love you!" the girl called after him, and he could only throw an annoyed "Shut up!" over his shoulder before being slammed roughly into the car.  
This wasn't a good thing- he didn't want to go to prison. But, he couldn't let something happen to her, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out _why_... He would have no problem letting any other hot chick lay in the mess they'd made, but... this odd surge of protectiveness had come over him he couldn't explain...

"So, cute girl..." he heard the cop say from the front seat.

"Ah, yeah, if that's your type." he said nonchalantly, hoping the subject would be changed soon.

"What? You're not hittin' that?" the cop continued. "It sure seemed that way..."

"Because she's crazy..." Hyde muttered. "I'd hang myself if she were my girlfriend..."

"Well, hey, crazy chicks are the best at it." the cop smirked. "Besides, she looked limber... I bet I could wrap her legs around my whole head and-"

"Man, shut the hell up!" Hyde snapped.

The cop smirked. "Right... not your girl at all..."


	5. I'm a Boy

When Jackie walked into the basement, Hyde's eyebrows raised. She was wearing twice as much makeup as she normally wore, and that dress... just wasn't her. The boobs, however...

"Did you put on Donna's bra and stuff it with water balloons?" Hyde smirked.

"No, that could potentially be dangerous." Jackie huffed. "I used something better. You know, those rubber stress relieving thingies?"

Hyde chuckled, walking over and giving them both a good squeeze. "Hmm... not bad..." he said, and then reached in and yanked them out, throwing them onto the couch.

Jackie gasped. "Steven!"

But, then he put his hands back inside the now much too large bra, and gave a good squeeze to the real thing. "Much better for relieving stress..." he smirked.

Jackie smiled softly up at him.

"Okay, now that we got that settled... let's talk the makeup... no offense, but you look for sale."

"I wanna look hotter than Brooke!" she blurted.

Hyde quirked his mouth slightly at her. "Jacks... you _do_."

"No, Steven, you think she's hot!" Jackie pouted.

"Jackie... when I said she was hot, I didn't mean hotter than _you_." he sighed. "Do I have to clairify that now? I think someone is hot, I have to say, 'but not as hot as my smokin' hot gal'?"

Jackie grinned shyly. "That would be nice..."

Hyde bent down and kissed her, using his hand on the small of her back to pull her tight against him, where she could feel the bulge in his pants. "Does that answer the question of who I think is 'hot'?"

Jackie smiled. "Maybe..."

"Jacks, listen... you're beautiful, okay? The most beautiful woman I've ever set eyes on, and I love you, I'm not gonna-"

"I was just implying that you should prove how hot you think I am, but, it's still awesome to hear." Jackie grinned, her eyes twinkling. "And, I love you too, Puddin' Pop."

Hyde grinned. "Let's go, Muffin." he said, throwing her over his shoulder and going towards his bedroom...


	6. That 70s Finale

Hyde walked out of the house to see Jackie, sitting on the front porch, crying.

"Where's Mr. Dream Man, _Fez_?" he asked derisively.

"Gone. He left." Jackie sighed. "Everyone leaves me- I swear, if I have a baby, it'll probably leave me as soon as it can crawl!" she said bitterly.

Hyde frowned, a swell of rage inside him. He just... _left_ her? Why would he do that? He sighed, sitting down next to her and put an arm around her. "All right, Jacks; what happened?"

"Kelso offered him a position in Chicago, and he just rode home with him."

Hyde raised an eyebrow. "What kind of position?" he asked.

"I didn't ask. Didn't care." Jackie spat. "Doesn't_ matter_. What matters is that after all this, and he _said _he wanted me, he just split! He didn't even ask did I maybe wanna go... It's not like I have anything holding me here..." she sniffled, burying her face into Hyde's shoulder.

It felt so familiar, so safe... just like it had since she was 15 years old... And, the strong arm wrapped tightly around her like it always did.

"I should've just left when I had the chance..." she sobbed.

Hyde shook his head. "I should've married you when _I _had the chance." he blurted, and she looked up at him in shock.

"What'd you just say?"

"... nothing..."

"Steven, it's a new year, a new _decade_. Man up and tell me what you really feel!"

"What I feel? What I feel?" he yelled, standing up and starting to pace. "You wanna know what I feel? I feel that I'm never gonna find love with _anyone_, because I had the real thing with you, and I'm never gonna find anyone to compare! Sam was just a poor substitute and she drove me crazy! The only reason I kept her around as long as I did was because of the sex- well, that and I kind of wanted to hurt you like you'd hurt me." he admitted.

"I never slept with Micheal in that hotel room, I told you! He kept trying, and I put him off by saying we could be seen from the street! I tried to tell you that back_ then_!"

"I know, but, I was pissed." Hyde shrugged. "Wasn't in a listening mood."

"I haven't been happy for real in a very long time." Jackie said quietly. "Maybe I don't deserve it. Maybe it's my fault that nobody loves me- even my parents abandoned me."

"That's bullshit and you know it, Jackie!" Hyde frowned. "You deserve happiness... and people love you. You're a monster pain in the ass sometimes- okay, _most _of the time- but, you're _loved_, okay? Just because your bitch mother didn't know how to be a Mom, that's not your fault! People _do _love you..."

"Oh, _who_?" she demanded scornfully.

"Donna, for one. You're the one female friend she has ever had. Her _best_ friend. That's saying something."

Jackie smiled wanly at him. "That all?"

"Oh, just fishing for it now, eh?"Hyde smirked at her.

"Continue, please?"

"Well... Kitty loves you. And... I... never stopped loving you, despite having my head up my ass."

"Oh, Steven..." Jackie said, a bit choked up.

"You know, I didn't get to ring in the New Year this year..."

Jackie smiled, standing up. "Let me help you with that, then..." she said, leaning up to give him a gentle kiss...


	7. Ice Shack

Hyde walked into the ranger station, looking around. Everyone looked miserable.

_"Good, what they get for not inviting me..." _he thought to himself.

But, then his eyes fell on Jackie, who was soaking wet and shivering.

"Ahh-choo!" she sneezed quietly.

One of the rangers put a hand on her back and whispered something quietly in her ear. She looked horrified, and Hyde frowned, his eyes narrowing. He stalked over to where she was standing, stepping firmly between her and the potential "threat".

"What happened to you?" he asked, trying to sound amused.

But, it fell flat, even to his own ears.

"Stupid Micheal pushed me in the stupid icy water!"

Hyde felt his fist clench and he walked over to Kelso, and punched him _hard_ in the arm.

"Ow! Damn, Hyde, what the hell?" he yelled.

"I... because you made me come all the way out here to get your sorry ass, because you were too stupid to keep your van from sinking in the ice!"

"He was jumping up and down to trick people into thinking we were doing stuff; it was all his fault!" Jackie sniffed.

Hyde quirked his mouth a bit, looking at Kelso. "That so?"

Then, he reached out and hit him again.

"Ow! Damn, Hyde!"

"That's for being a moron, and this one-" he said, punching the same spot again, "is for making me have to drive you all home without a shirt on!"

Kelso looked confused, but Hyde took off his shirt and tossed it to Jackie. Jackie looked at him with wide eyes. "Thank you, Steven." she said quickly, and rushed to the bathroom, quickly locking the door behind her.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Hey, I don't want her wet clothes ruining my fine Mexican leather seats." Hyde lied smoothly. "Besides... if she gets all sick she'll snot all over everything, and that's just unpleasant."

Eric grinned at him, seeing completely through the fisode.

"Shut your piehole, Foreman!"


	8. Oh, Baby We Got a Good Thing Goin

Jackie fidgeted back and forth on her feet under Kitty's withering glare. "Ladies room!" she said quickly, rushing back in.

Kitty folded her arms, looking at Red and Hyde.

"Ahh, aw, hell, Kitty... hey, what's say on the way home we stop by the jewelrey store?" Red asked hopefully.

Hyde raised his eyebrows, but Kitty's face softened.

"Oh, Red... I _did_ have my eye on this little bracelet... You big softy..." she smiled shyly, putting her palms on his chest.

When Red's arms went around her waist, Hyde thought maybe it was best to give them a minute or two alone, and went to go find Jackie. Besides, the idea of her alone in there made him nervous. When he'd left her with Kitty, he wasn't worried, but...

His jaw clenched when he saw her, standing just outside of the ladies' room, three guys seemingly blocking her path. Her eyes were big and nervous, like a deer in the headlights. He growled, making his way over.

"C'mon, baby... just relax..." he heard one say, and then saw a hand reach out.

Hyde clamped a strong hand on that wrist, just before the fingers could touch his girl.

"Seriously?" he asked the guy. "You think you're gonna touch my chick, man?"

"We're just talkin' to the lady; back off, kid." one of the shocked man's friends interjected.

Hyde let go, stepping protectively in front of Jackie. "Dude, consider yourself lucky you didn't _actually _touch her, okay? Now, get gone."

"You're awfully defensive of the little cock-tease, aren't you?" the man sneered, and Hyde reached out and punched him in the jaw, just as hard as he'd punched Chip.

When the other two men saw their friend on the ground, out cold, they backed up a bit.

"I'd get him out of here." Hyde advised, and took Jackie by the hand, leading her out.

When they got to the parking lot, they saw the car bouncing up and down a bit.

"Eeew, are Mr. and Mrs. Foreman proving their love in your car?" she asked, horrified.

Hyde winced. "Good thing I bought leather cleaner in there..." he said distastefully.

Jackie nodded, then threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him soundly. Hyde wrapped an arm around her waist, smiling down at her.

"What was that for?"

"I love you... and, plus, that was so hot back there... Like Superman or Tarzan!" she gushed.

Hyde looked around, and saw a mustang convertible close by. He picked Jackie up, causing her to squeal slightly, and jumped into the backseat with her. "Me Hyde, you hot." he grunted in Tarzan speak, smirking at her.

Jackie laughed, pulling him down to her for a deep, passionate kiss...


	9. Who Are You?

"Yes, I remember you... didn't you rob our house a few times?" Pam asked Hyde, though, for such a question, her tone seemed quite carefree, as though she'd been asking if he preferred orange or grape juice.

"Ah... no, I mean, I was there a few times at night..." he fidgeted uncomfortably, but then Jackie saved him by popping off at her mom and stomping away. "And, there's the stomp and cry..." he sighed. "I'll be back tomorrow." he nodded, and followed her.

Before Pam had taken off, and Jack had been sent to prison, Hyde had actually snuck in there quite a few times... He sighed, seeing Jackie sniffling and leaning against the hammock, but then pulled her back before she sat down on that.

"Yeah... you don't wanna get on there. Bob and Midge usta do it on this thing a_ lot_."

Jackie made a face. "Ewww..."

Hyde smirked, kissing her forehead. "See, took your mind off your Mom."

"Steven, who does she think she is, really?" Jackie asked a bit mournfully.

Hyde moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her, and she slid her hands into his. "I know how you feel, you know." he confided. "I mean, I don't like talkin' about it, but, first my old man left, then Mom... then we found Dad, and then he just ups and leaves me _again_..."

Jackie's lower lip trembled. "Oh, my poor, poor Steven..." she said, turning around and cupping his face in her hands.

"_No_, Jackie; _not_ 'poor Steven'." Hyde said firmly, putting her hands back down to his chest.

Jackie frowned, and Hyde sighed, taking her hands back in his and kissing them gently. "Don't you get it, doll?" he whispered. "I don't let what those assholes did control who I am. I don't sit around crying because Mommy and Daddy were self-absorbed pricks who never wanted me or loved me."

Jackie bit her lower lip.

"Yes, your mom is a bitch, and kind of a whore."

Jackie suddenly gasped.

"Don't start that; you know she is." Hyde scoffed. "But, that's okay. Because, you're _not_. I mean, okay, you can be a_ little _bitchy sometimes-"

"Steven! Not helping!"

Hyde smirked, kissing her hand again. "Sorry, baby. But... you are, first and foremost, a lady. _My_ lady, and nobody ever better forget it." he grinned, reaching around and giving her ass a squeeze.

Jackie laughed softly. "You know what I was thinking about?" she smiled a bit tearfully at him.

"What, doll?" he asked, resting his arms around her waist, his hands still on her butt.

"Well, when you mentioned to my mother that you'd been in the house a few times at night... I just... I was remembering the first time..."

**Flashback:  
**

**Jackie lay in her bed, looking at the twinkle-star lights on the ceiling. She couldn't believe she'd made out with Steven Hyde today! And, playing it off as boredom was fine for them, but... he was a really good kisser... and very skilled with his hands. She thought maybe she should have let him do more, because it was feeling really good, but... she wanted him to respect her.**

_"Pfft, right, like he'll ever respect you..."_ she thought to herself.

But ,then, the window opened, and her eyes snapped open wide.

"Oh, no, please don't mug me!" she screamed, and suddenly she felt Hyde gathering her into his arms.

She looked up into his smirking face, and then smacked him on the chest. "You scared me to death, Steven James Hyde!"

"Full-naming me? You've been around Mrs. Foreman too long." he teased.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here, anyway?" she asked curiously, looking at him.

"Well... there was something I was curious about, and you know how you're curious about something, and you can't sleep?"

Jackie nodded, starting to feel nervous and in need at the same time. "Wha-what were you curious about, Steven?" she whispered.

Hyde leaned down and kissed her hard, and then pulled up. "Yeah, see... I've only tasted part of you. I'm curious as to how the rest... tastes..."

"Ohhhh, Steven..."

Hyde smiled; yeah, she wanted him too. But, then he looked at the door. "Shouldn't we lock the-"

"My mom's already had a bottle of wine; she won't be up till after eight." Jackie said, holding onto his upper arms a bit desperately. "And, my father's out of town on business again..."

Hyde grinned, leaning back to kiss her again, and then began kissing her neck, down her clavicle, to the valley between her breasts, and then reached into her nightie and pulled one out, taking the taut nipple into his mouth...

END FLASHBACK...

"See? And, you told Donna I wanted you first!" Jackie teased.

"You _did_... I just got a bit addicted to the.. taste of you..." Hyde smirked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, I am quite addictive..." Jackie smirked as he began kissing down her body, stopping when he got to his knees, kissing and swirling his tongue around her naval. He undid her button and zipper of her pants, but, didn't take them down, just sticking his tongue inside her underpants, teasing her slightly.

At her sharp intake of breath, Hyde looked up with an arched eyebrow. "_Who's_ addictive now?"

"Steven... please..."

"Yeah... I think you're hooked..." he smirked, lowering her down to the ground...


	10. Celebration Day

Hyde looked at Kelso with a sigh as Jackie left. "Okay, I'm gonna pull the car 'round; wait in the lobby and I'll come back in and get ya."

"Really?" Kelso smiled. "Thanks, Buddy!"

Hyde nodded. "Uh-huh..." he murmured, walking out quickly, hoping to catch Jackie before she made it to her car...

Jackie walked out of the hospital, and saw Casey Kelso outside, smoking a cigarette.

"You here to see Micheal?" she asked.

"Mikey's here?" Casey asked, confused.

"Fell off the water tower. _Again_." Jackie smirked. "He's fine; sprained arm."

Casey chuckled. "I swear, he's _gotta_ quit doin' that... he's not gonna have any brain left in his head... not that much was there to begin with..."

Jackie put a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. Casey flicked a glance upwards at her. She had filled out in the past couple of years...

"You're 18, right?"

Jackie looked at him, startled by the sudden question. "Um... no. Six months. Why?"

Casey shrugged. "Just makin' conversation..." he said, eyeing her up as he took a long drag of his cigarette.

At this time, Hyde walked out, but Jackie and Casey were off to the side, and had not noticed him yet. He thought it was best if it stayed that way- for now.

"Don't give me that look, Casey, ugh." Jackie huffed. "I'm not interested."

"Oh, yeah, Mikey mentioned you're datin' Hyde or somethin'."

"Or something..." Jackie muttered.

Casey raised an eyebrow.

"Look, we're not really together right now, because he screwed up, because of Micheal, okay? Doesn't matter."

"But, you want the dude, obviously."

"I love him." Jackie admitted softly. "But, even though he's mentioned wanting me back, he really really hurt me..." Jackie said, tears starting to flow down her cheeks. "I mean, he was the person I trusted, the person I felt safest with..."

Hyde, from the shadows, blinked heavily. He _did _have a lot to make up for... He started towards his car, and suddenly heard a startled "Mmmph!"

He looked over and Casey had Jackie pinned against the wall, kissing her, his hands squeezing and kneading at her breasts, his knee already trying to spread her legs apart. Just that quick. His fists clenched and he started over, but Jackie managed to reach out and claw Casey across the face. He recoiled, his hands going up defensively, and she punched him in the chest, hard, before kicking him in the kneecap.

"What the hell, Casey!" She yelled, huffing and panting.

Casey, half bent over. "Sorry... you seemed all venerable, and that's usually when a woman likes a little 'comfort'-"

"Oh, you're a pig! Just... never, never touch me again!" she yelled, stomping off towards her car.

Hyde smirked a bit. _"That's my badass girl..." _he thought to himself. But, then the only thought racing through his brain, pounding at him, was that this guy was touching _his Jacks_... Filthy paws on his sweet, innocent little dollface... Hyde growled, walking over to Casey, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey, Hyde-"

But, that's as far as he got, because Hyde hit him across the jaw so hard he heard it crack, knocking the much taller man out cold. Mrs. Foreman walked out with Kelso, looking down in horror.

"Steven what happened to poor Casey?" she demanded shrilly.

"Ah... he fell. Yeah... you might wanna get his head x-rayed... ready to go, Kelso?"

Kelso shrugged, walking off with Hyde towards the car...

Yeah, he wasn't gonna give up on her that easily...


	11. The Third Wheel

Jackie walked into the basement to see Kelso setting up the little mat. "Micheal... what are you doing?" she frowned.

"I really liked the idea of the girl-on-girl wrestling action." he explained eagerly. "And, Rhonda's totally up for it, so... go on, take off those heels and let's get at it, lady!"

Hyde smirked, but he caught a flicker of real fear in Jackie's eyes as she regarded Big Rhonda.

"Come on, my girl will probably rip your shirt off, and we can see your boobs." Fez said happily.

"Girl fight... yeah..." Eric approved.

"Well, if we want a real girl fight, then I'd suggest Kelso fight Rhonda." Hyde said, and Jackie shot him a grateful look.

"I'm not a girl, Hyde!" Kelso huffed.

"Yes, but it wouldn't be much of a fight if it was Jackie. Rhonda would break her like a toothpick and then use her to pick her teeth." Hyde said flatly.

Donna raised an eyebrow at him, but, the rest of the group seemed oblivious.

"Besides... I don't think you could take her, Kelso." he taunted, smirking.

"Oh, I so _could_, Hyde!" Kelso huffed. "She's a_ girl!_"

"Nah, I think I could take you down pretty easily, pretty boy." Rhonda said, wiping her nose on the edge of her sleeve.

"Is that so? Well, bring it on, blondie!" Kelso challenged. "I'm gonna get my brother's wrestling costume and then we'll see!"

"Okay... if you wanna gay it up to add to the humiliation... g'head." Rhonda shrugged.

"Well... I just will!" Kelso said, stomping out to get the costume.

"Okay, but... what do we do in the meantime while we're _waiting_ on Kelso?" Eric asked, pretending to be pensive. "What, oh, what?" he said in fake musing, looking over at Jackie, who blanched.

"I don't wanna..." Jackie whispered.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" Rhonda sneered, and Hyde sat up a little straighter.

"She's _not _afraid; we already established it'd be funnier for you to humiliate Kelso, because Jackie would not be a challenge." Hyde said, frowning at her.

"Why, Hyde, are you trying to stop a girl fight?" Donna teased him.

"What? _No_..." Hyde lied.

"Well, it _seems_ a little like it..." Eric said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"It's a size thing; it be better to see Donna fight her. Uh... more boob to see if it got exposed. Yeah, that's it."

Donna gaped at him. "Hyde! I'm not fighting her! I don't have a reason to!"

Hyde opened his mouth to say something else, but, Kelso came in, dressed in the wrestling costume and ready to go.

"Now_ there's_ a girl for ya to fight..." Hyde grinned, and everyone started hooting and clapping at Kelso, much to his relief.

"Okay, I'll get the stopwatch and be referee." Jackie offered.

Kelso nodded. "Okay, you're goin' down, Rhonda..."

"Pfft, right..." Rhonda snorted.

But, Jackie looked over at Hyde and mouthed "thank you", and just for her, he gave a small wink and a quirk of his mouth...


	12. Mother's Little Helper

Jackie sat in Mrs. Foreman's kitchen, Donna, Eric, Kelso and Fez surrounding her as Mrs. Foreman attended to her swollen black eye. Hyde walked into the kitchen, stopping short when he saw it. He rushed over to her, kneeling, and cupped her face gently in his hands.

"Jacks... who did that to your face?" he whispered.

"Steven it's okay-"

"Okay? Okay?" Hyde echoed loudly, incredulously. He stood, running a hand through his hair. "That is _not_ okay! Now tell me who's ass I'm going to have to go kick!"

Donna cleared her throat nervously, and Hyde looked up.

"Ah, you know how you and Eric said girls can't play-fight, 'cause it gets too real? We should've listened to you..." Donna said nervously.

Hyde groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "Well, that's just brilliant..." he groused, and then looked at Jackie. "You couldn't have gotten into a fight with like... Big Rhonda? Or Fez's new girl?"

Jackie frowned. "What?"

"Well, I can't _hit_ a girl. But, I could get _Donna_ to do it _for _me, if it was another girl. But, it's _not_ another girl, it's friggin Donna!"

"Donna's dating Eric, and he's sort of a guy." Jackie said helpfully.

Hyde's eyebrows went up, and Eric started backing away.

"Hey, whoa... I wasn't even there!"

"Well, yeah, but she _is _your girl, Foreman..."

Eric's eyes dashed around madly for a minute, and then pointed behind Hyde. "Look! A robot!"

"Where?" Kelso yelped, turning around like a dog searching for it's tail.

And, Eric used that momentum to shove him into Hyde, and bolted out the sliding glass doors...


	13. Leo Loves Kitty

Hyde walked past the cheese shop. He wouldn't tell anyone, but, he did it often. At least four times a week, and _not_ just 'cause Jackie would slip him free samples. As he had mentioned to her once before, flouncy skirt and high-gloss floors... Though, her knowing that _he _noticed that didn't seem to make her self-conscious. Quite the opposite; in fact, she had been wearing sexier panties since the first time he noticed. The first time was just plain white, but the last time... red lace... Just peek-a-boo enough to see _everything_...

_"I wonder what she's got on today."_ he thought with a light smirk.

It was just harmless fun, like their banter always had been, he told himself. They weren't flirting, and they certainly weren't doing anything wrong...

But, when he walked over, he saw Jackie bitching over a newspaper, and her creepy little manager guy kind of hanging over her.

"We're friends, aren't we, Jackie?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure Todd." she shrugged.

"We could be... more than friends... maybe friends with... benefits..."

Hyde frowned slightly.

"Um... no, I don't think so, Todd... I should go and check on Micheal." she sighed. "Maybe apologize."

"You weren't wrong..." Todd protested.

"No, no, I know that." Jackie agreed quickly. "But... still, he had a point."

Todd nodded, and looked at his hands with a sigh. Hyde saw Jackie walking out of the store.

"He likes you."

Jackie started, and then looked over at Hyde. "Oh, he does not... Todd's gay."

"Pfft, Jackie..." Hyde snorted, falling into step with her, "the dude is _not _gay, and he wants to bang you."

"Well, can you _blame_ him, Steven? I mean, hello, look at me!"

Hyde smirked.

"I've somehow managed to resist you."

Jackie rolled her eyes at him. "You don't count; you just can't handle a girl with class, and didn't know it when you had the chance, _which_, by the way, you _so_ blew."

Hyde arched an eyebrow at her.

"Anyway, I gotta go." she sighed. "Gotta go tell stupid Micheal I'm happy for his stupid damn modeling."

As she was talking, Hyde looked down at the floor. This time, the lace was purple...


	14. Jackie's Cheese Squeeze

Jackie sat down with a sigh.

"Oh, what?" Hyde asked her.

"Nothing... I mean, I just don't get where he's so mad at me."

"Okay, you kissed another guy! You're... _whore_!" Eric burst out.

"Shut up, Foreman." Hyde said, throwing a newspaper at him. "Alls she did was throw the little twerp a bone. One little kiss. Not like she let him touch her good parts."

Eric frowned. "Why are you defending her? She threw me under the bus, man!"

Hyde laughed. "Yeah... that was pretty damn funny."

Eric glared.

"Oh, man up; any of us would have done the same thing to burn each-other. It's just how it works around here man. Grow a pair."

"Well..." Eric started to protest, "Eh, yeah, that's actually true..."

"Besides," Hyde continued, "while she allowed _one_ guy a harmless, chaste kiss; Kelso has laid more pipe in this town than a construction worker."

"Well... yeah, but... Okay, you're right, there's not really a defense for that, is there?"

"No, Eric; and if you try to find one for Kelso being a cheating bastard dillhole, while double-standarding that Jackie should stand by him purely, I'm cutting you off."

"But... I... aw, crap." Eric said, running a hand through his hair. "What Kelso did to you... seriously uncool." Eric said sincerely. "But.. as my Mom always says, 'two wrongs don't make a right'..."

"Eric, I warned you." Donna said, standing up.

"But, baby, I..."

"No." Donna said, stomping out of the basement.

Eric looked at Hyde and Jackie. "Well, I hope you two are happy."

"That there's that little less chance Donna's pill could fail and she could have to bear your skinny, twitchy, bastard spawn? Ecstatic..." Jackie smirked at him.

"Well... I don't have a comeback, but when I think of one... oh, you will be the one feeling the burn." Eric said, stomping upstairs.

Hyde smirked at her. "Nice work, Grasshopper."

Jackie gave him a half smile. "Thank you."

Hyde shrugged.

"No... I mean for being there for me. For some reason you are when no one else is. Why is that?"

"I'm not... you just stalk me and won't go away."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Whatever..." she said in her Zen tone he had taught her.

"No, _no_ 'whatever'; I _taught _you that!" Hyde said, frustrated.

"That's cool..." she said boredly, though inside she was bouncing up and down, really enjoying it.

Hyde graced her with a small smirk. "Wanna beer?"

"That's cool..."

Hyde broke into a wide grin now, giving her hand up, and she smiled back up at him.


	15. Prank Day

Jackie and Donna walked into the basement, looking annoyed, and also looked kind of blotchy.

The boys started chortling.

"It's not funny, loosers! Stupid Micheal doing stupid 'prank day' didn't realize that my mudpack cream was off limits! He put stuff in it, and it took a little while to show up, but... ugh!"

"Seriously, it itches." Donna groused.

"Boo hoo. _We_ never got him back, either. All we got was Mrs. Foreman hurt and Red pissed off." Hyde said.

"Yeah, well... I want to get him back." Jackie huffed.

"We're in _trouble_, Jackie." Eric said. "Besides, every time we try, we fail."

"Because Kelso's _such_ a evil mastermind..." Donna scoffed.

"You just don't know where to get him." Jackie said smugly. "Obviously these boys need our help, Donna..."

* * *

When Kelso walked into the basement, everyone was waiting for him. They were ready. Jackie was on Hyde's lap, and when the door opened, he captured her mouth with his, his hand sliding over her thigh.

"Dude! What the hell!" Kelso yelled.

But, they continued kissing, and Hyde's hand trailed further north, caressing her womanhood through the polyester-silk blend pants. Jackie felt tingles of pleasure she had never really felt before at the gentle touches, but then she felt Donna's hands on her shoulders, and Hyde felt Eric's on his.

"And, burn!" they heard Fez declare loudly.

Jackie and Hyde hopped back from each-other, their vision slightly cloudy and hazed from desire.

"Burn?" Kelso asked in a little boy voice.

"Yeah... burn..." Hyde said, standing self-consciously behind the couch to hide his erection.

"Damn... that was a _good_ one!" Kelso said, falling onto the sofa, putting an arm around Jackie, who looked squirmy.

Hyde twitched when the arm went around her. _"Damnit... what am I doing?"_

But, it didn't stop the fact that right now, he kinda wanted to rip Kelso's arm off from around Jackie and start hitting him with hit.

"Well... that'll teach you not to put itching powder in my makeup,_ Micheal_!" she shrilled.

"Well, I shouldda known you two would never... but, don't scare me like that again, kay?"

"Dude, you do realize that admitting it bugs you makes it that much easier to burn you later?" Hyde said to him.

"But... damnit!" Kelso huffed.

Jackie smirked, but gave a wistful look to Hyde as Kelso led her out the door...


	16. Ramble On

Jackie smiled as the kiss deepened, and he pushed her back towards the pillows. He nuzzled her cheek with his scruffy beard, and she felt little jolts of electricity as it prickled her, and she giggled slightly, an idea forming into her head. She pushed him back a bit, and stood up, removing her top and pants quickly.

He drank in her appearance as she stood before him, in a black bra and blue lace panties; boycut half-thong. Those were sexier than a _full _thong, and just peek-a-boo enough to see every curve of her womanhood before him. He reached out a hand, sliding gentle fingers over the lace, almost idly, as though he were pretending to play a guitar, and she shivered at the touch. She smiled at him coyly, though, as she took his hand and led him to the bed, urging him to sit.

"I've been thinking..." she said coquettishly. "maybe you were right about my telling all your secrets."

Hyde arched an eyebrow at her. "Seriously?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Yes... I've been a very, _very_ naughty girl..." she said, sliding over his long, denim covered legs, her clit rubbing a bit against his knee as her perky little ass rose invitingly up.

Hyde's eyebrows went into his curly hairline. Was she offering what he _thought_ she was? Jackie wriggled a bit. "Punish me, Steven... I've been a bad girl..." she coaxed, enjoying her little game.

Almost hesitant, because he didn't want to ruin it, but he also didn't want to hurt her, he raised a hand up. As he hesitated, she moved against him, a moan escaping her lips as the mere friction and thought of what they were about to do caused her a spark of pleasure. Hyde felt himself growing hard, tight against his zipper, and reached out, giving her ass a few gentle smacks.

"Yeah, you like that, don't'cha?" he whispered, his hot breath tickling the back of her neck.

"That's it, baby... more; I've been a bad, bad girl..."

Hyde grinned, reaching his dexterous fingers between her legs to tease her already-wet pussy, and he noted with satisfaction the sharp intake of breath at his touch. She was loving this...

He reached out his hand, giving her a few more gentle smacks, not hearing the door open.

"Hey, Hyde, I need help finding my-"

"Harder, baby! Harder!" Jackie yelled.

"Gah! I'm blind!" Eric screamed, racing out of the room.

And, Jackie rolled off, sighing.

"Mood's ruined." she pouted.

Hyde's eyes widened in horror. "Seriously? Just like that?"

"Yeah... " she said grumpily. "Getting walked in on kills it for me- probably won't be able to do even the normal stuff for two or three days. Hell, that was extra stuff- I may not do that for a _month_, I'm so humiliated..."

Hyde's eyes widened in horror and jumped up, racing into the main room of the basement.

"Foreman, I'm gonna kill you!" Jackie heard him yelling, and she smirked to herself.

Oh, yeah, he was hers...


	17. Over the Hills and Far Away

And, Hyde followed Jackie back down to the basement, where she sat nonchalantly on the couch. he was frustrated, annoyed, and she could feel it coming off him in absolute _waves_. Yes, she had won, but it would be a short-lived victory if she didn't keep her practiced "zen-ness" that he had taught her. She managed not to smirk, but look bored and aloof as she thumbed absently through the magazine, looking out the corner of her eye as he fidgeted, glaring heatedly at her, each waiting for the other to break.

"Well, that's just great!" Hyde snapped finally, flopping peevishly back into his chair, his arms crossed around his chest like a little boy about to throw a tantrum.

"_What's_ 'just great', Steven?" she asked coyly, barely able to contain the triumphant grin now.

"I turned down a total whore!" he blurted out. "Because of _you_! She wanted me; she came right up to me and offered to let me take a sexy shower with her, and I said, 'no, I have a girlfriend'!"

Jackie gave a little girlish squeal, throwing her arms around his neck.

Hyde looked perplexed, not sure whether to be annoyed still or relax into the embrace.

"But... but..." he sputtered. "But you gave me nothing!"

"I know." Jackie grinned.

Hyde hopped up, looking at her, a bit disgusted. "Nothing? I still get _nothing_?"

"Steven... of course I wouldn't do anything wrong!" Jackie said tenderly, reaching for his hands, and he sighed. "_I_ promised _before_ we left, remember?"

Hyde quirked his mouth a bit, reaching for her hands. "Oh... yeah..."

"Yeah..." she smiled, as he pulled her into a standing position. "But, my ears and neck got awfully cold this weekend..." she said suggestively.

Hyde grinned, pulling her closer, and began assaulting her neck with kisses, his grip on her back tightening as she moaned a bit in pleasure, moving her slowly back towards his bedroom.

"And, anyway," she continued airily, "what good would it do to tell you some guy tried to get all gropy with me when I went to watch the cheer practice?"

Hyde froze, not moving.

"I mean, I told him I had a _way_ hotter boyfriend than he was, and Jackie Burkehardt does not cheat, _or_ trade down. I only trade up, like when I chose you over Micheal." she smiled.

Hyde kissed her nose. "Did this guy have a name?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

Jackie scrunched her forehead thoughtfully. "Uh... Joey... something... huh, what _was_ it on his football jacket?" she tapped her cheek a moment. "George! That's it! Joey George."

Hyde nodded, stroking her hair a bit. "Hey, ah, you had a long drive, why don't you go and take a nap in my room while I go run an errand with Foreman?" he offered. "When I come back, I'll have a big surprise for you..." he cajoled.

Jackie grinned, clapping her hands a bit. "Is it shiny?"

"Yeah, we'll see." he said, nudging her towards his room.

Closing the door behind her, he walked upstairs, grabbing the boys, who fortunately had not all left yet.

"Hey, we got an errand. Everybody in the car." he said, shoving them towards the El Camnio.

"Wait, why are you driving- where are we all going?" Eric protested, sitting down in the front seat, as Kelso and Fez settled into the back.

"We're gonna go kick a football player's ass."

"Good, I hate football players!" Fez nodded. "Always stuffing me into lockers..."

"Well, let's go..." Hyde said, driving off.

Meanwhile, Kitty walked downstairs with fresh sheets to see Jackie half dozing on Hyde's bed.

"Sweetheart, where's Steven?" she asked, nudging her a bit.

"On his way to Marquette to beat up a football player..." Jackie mumbled, pulling the pillow back over her head...


	18. Eric's Depression

Hyde dropped off Fez, and Jackie sat listlessly in the front seat. He drove off again, and he heard an audible sniffling beside him.

_"Oh, geez..."_ he groaned inwardly. He tried to ignore it, but, out of the corner of his eye he could see tears falling.

"What's up, Jacks?"

"Why did I get back together with Micheal?" she asked quietly.

Hyde blinked, surprised at the question.

"Um... you missed the excitement of wondering whether or not you'd have to get tested for VD?"

She swung at him with her plastic scepter.

"Hey! Driving..."

"It's not funny, Steven! I'm upset..." she snuffled.

"As you should be; you're dating Kelso." he shot back flatly.

"I just... why did I take him back? I want to marry someone who can take _care_ of me... He's stupid and helpless!"

"Jackie... you've known the guy for _years_." Hyde said, frustrated. "You can't be just figuring this out today."

"No..." she moped. "But I thought I could help him, make him be a better man... I guess I'm not a good enough woman to do that." she wailed, dropping her face into her hands.

Hyde sighed, pulling over the car, and turned to face her, stroking her hair a bit. "Oh, come on... Doll, you are, you are... just... Kelso's a special case. He's hopelessly, _extra_ stupid. Beyond anyone's fixing... you know his older brothers dropped him on his head when he was a baby..."

Jackie wiped her cheeks off. "That's not exactly helpful, Steven. And, to top it off, I get felt up by Woofy the freakin' Dog!" she said, breaking into fresh tears, her head dropping to his shoulder.

Hyde quirked his mouth a bit, rubbing her back gently. "Shhh, now... It's gonna be okay..."

"No, it isn't, Steven... I'm stuck, I've wrecked_ everything _in my life..."

"Jackie, you're _sixteen_!" Hyde said, exasperated. "You have time, I promise. You're still in high-school, you didn't marry the big mook, and he didn't knock you up. Trust me, you're _fine._"

"Please... what options do I have, Steven? I'm gonna end up like my mother. Two bottles of wine a day, in a loveless marriage, just because I get... stuff."

"Then don't marry for money." Hyde shrugged.

"But, I _want_ the money... I just want the love, too." she admitted. "Can't I have both?" she whispered.

Hyde shrugged. "Yeah... probably not. And, you're not likely to get_ either _with Kelso."

Jackie's lower lip trembled. Deep inside, she knew it. She'd end up with like, eight kids living in a trailer or something... she was just so _stubborn_...

"Maybe you should relax... you look awfully tense..." Hyde suggested.

"I am... my back and shoulders are killing me." she admitted.

"Okay, here we go, then." Hyde said, and flipped a lever, causing the front seat to meld with the back, like a giant leather mattress.

"Steven!" Jackie gasped.

"Oh, chill; I was just gonna offer to rub your back, but..."

"Oh." Jackie flushed. "Sorry." she said contritely.

"Well, lay on your belly, then." he said, a slight crack in his tone.

Jackie tried to ignore it, but she couldn't help the pleased smile that he was a bit nervous. He climbed over her back, and began massaging her gently where her shirt hem ended and the pants began. It felt really good, especially as his hands rose up her back towards her shoulders.

"Ohhh... that feels so nice..." she moaned.

Hyde quirked an eyebrow. His fingers slid gently down her sides, causing electric sparks in their wake, and went back to the hem of her shirt, and underneath. Still massaging, he went back up to where her breasts were, and began massaging them through the silky bra, and then slid the bra upwards, so that they were skin-against-skin contact, and the began massaging her bare breasts, tweaking and teasing at her nipples.

"Uhnnn... Oh, Steven... Oh, should we be-"

"Just a massage... shhh..." he soothed. "Flip over."

Jackie nodded. _"Right... just a massage... not doing anything wro- oh, God that feels good..."_

He raked his fingertips gently over her abdomen, sliding downwards to where her jeans were, and began unbuttoning them.

"Should we be-"

"You're naked during a professional massage, aren't you?"

"Yeah, good point." Jackie nodded, and lay back as Hyde pulled down her jeans and panties. She wanted this, _so much_...

He stuck his fingers into his mouth, warming them up, and began stroking her already moist slit, gently back and forth, rolling his thumb in a circular motion. She threw her head back.

"Ohhhhh... oh, God, Steven, it feels so _good._.."

Hyde inserted two fingers, gently in and out, as she squirmed and thrusted around them. To help her along, he bent his head down, taking one of her nipples in his mouth at the same time, sucking and teasing with his tongue and teeth.

"Ohhh... oooh, oooh, yes, yes, yeeesss!" she yelled, riding the wave, and then lay back, feeling more relaxed then she had in a _very_ long time.

Hyde helped her pull her pants up as she adjusted her breasts back into her bra.

"Ahem... so, ah..."

"Ahem, yeah..."

"I should get you back home."

"Um, yeah, uh-huh..."

And, they rode the rest of the way home in silence, kind of shocked at the turn things had taken, the only sound being the quiet background of the radio, playing music that was not generally Hyde's forte, but had a familiar sound...

_"When I need you, I just close my eyes and I'm with, you. And, all that I so want to give you... it's only a heartbeat away..."_


	19. Short and Curlies

Jackie sniffled in the passenger seat most of the way to the Chicago hotel. Anytime Micheal Kelso tried to speak, she would make a shrill noise that made him just hold up his hands in surrender. Unfortunately, the boy was supposed to be driving, so, she'd scream, "Get your hands back on the _wheel_, Micheal!"

By the time they had reached the hotel, both of them were cranky, tired, and Kelso felt needed to relieve some tension.

"Jackie..." he began gently, sitting down next to her, "why don't you try relaxing a little bit?"

"How can I relax, Micheal? I've just given up the best thing that ever happened to me!"

Kelso sighed. "Yeah, you and Hyde were great together... but, we had some great times together, too." he reminded, putting an arm around her.

Jackie managed a half smile. "Yeah, guess we did..." she admitted. "Until you cheated on me," she said flatly. "Over and over, making me look like a fool..."

But, while her eyes were on his face, his hand had decided to take action to calm the girl down, and he began expertly massaging her through her dress.

"Micheal... what are you... no, ungh... oh, my..." she breathed.

Kelso used the momentary lapse to lift her skirt, and he saw her familiar black silk-mesh panties, and his head darted quickly between her legs, as he began nibbling and sucking, his warm breath and tongue felt through the thin material. It felt... _so good_... but, then she came out of her haze and shoved him backwards, knocking him onto his butt.

"No, Micheal! We can't!"

"Why not? Hyde dumped you." He reminded her calmly, starting to undress.

"Because... because..." she fumbled, not sure what to say without sounding... what? Hopeless? Pathetic? "Um... we can be seen from the street, Micheal!" she said with as much dignity as she could muster, though she was still tingling slightly with desire. "We... it's unseemly. I'm going to be a television personality!" she said importantly.

Completely naked, Kelso looked thoughtful. "Right... I'll go check." he said, walking out of the room, grabbing a towel on his way out.

Jackie rolled her eyes and stretched on her side, attempting to read a Cosmo magazine, hoping to calm herself down. No, no... she couldn't do that yet... she couldn't throw herself back in with Micheal when she was truly in love with Steven... even if he was never coming back...

But, then, miraculously, the door opened, and there was Steven. She rushed to his arms, smiling. But, then, the horrible thought struck her brain. _"Micheal will be back any minute..."_

A small part of her considered shuttling him out of the room but... no. She wasn't going to try to hide it- she had to cover herself! Lies always came back and bit you in the ass, and she wasn't going to throw her "miracle" away with that!

"Steven..." she began, and then just blurted out, "Micheal drove me here, and then he was just all over me!"

Hyde knit his brows, frowning slightly. "I shoved him off me, but then he got naked and said he was gonna see if people could see in here from the parking lot."

It was... _mostly_ true, Jackie comforted herself.

And, then, Kelso came in, grinning like a moron, still clad only in a towel.

"You're dead." Hyde said in a deathly quiet tone, and started to chase him.

But, Jackie managed to catch him by the arm. "Steven, wait!" she said tearfully, half being dragged as he started to run.

Hyde stopped, and looked down at her.

"Just... don't leave me right now? Please, hold me?" she begged, almost scared that if she let him out of her sight, she'd never see him again.

Seeing her fear and shaking, the tears in her eyes, Hyde felt fresh anger all over again, thinking it was all about Kelso, not... not the thought of loosing him... But, he brushed that off as best he could, and pulled her into his arms, where she buried her face into his chest.

"Shhh... I'm not going anywhere..." he whispered. "I'm right where I belong... right where I'm gonna stay..."


	20. The Keg

"No, this is all your fault! Morons!" he yelled, glaring at Destroy and Give-Back.

"I don't like your tone." Destroy huffed. "I want my money back."

Eric pulled it out of the can, ripped it in half and handed it to him. "Oh, I'm sorry!" he said sarcastically.

Destroy and Give-Back looked confused, and stomped off, ignoring that Eric and Donna were mocking them behind their retreating backs. They looked over at Jackie, who was standing alone and grinned, elbowing each-other. Hyde, standing behind Eric and Donna, frowned and walked over. He didn't know _why_- not like he cared if she got hassled, right?

But, when he saw them flanking her, and her wide-eyed look, he rushed over.

"Jackie!" he said sharply. "C'mere." he said, putting a gentle hand on her wrist to lead her away from them.

Jackie looked at Hyde gratefully, a "my hero" expression plastered over her face, deep in her eyes, which unnerved Hyde for some reason.

"That was very rude." Destroy informed him.

"Yeah, we were having a conversation." Give-Back threw in.

"She didn't look like she was enjoying it much." Hyde said coolly, pulling Jackie behind him.

By now, the rest of the gang had gathered behind them.

"What do you care, Hyde? I thought she was Kelso's little slut."

Jackie gasped.

Hyde had no idea what possessed him, but, he reached out and punched Destroy. Give-Back looked like he might retaliate on behalf of his friend, so he clocked him as well. Silently, he walked back towards the center of the empty pool, leading Jackie by a hand on her hip.

Jackie smiled at Hyde, reaching out and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey..." he grumbled, though, he didn't really mind.

"Jackie!" Kelso pouted.

"Hey, he protected my virtues- which, by the way, Micheal, you were two feet away and didn't even _try_."

"Let me actually _touch _your virtue and I'll protect it." Kelso blurted.

Jackie's jaw dropped, her face turning bright red. But, Hyde started laughing.

"You... you've been going out _five months_, and you haven't gotten to third?" he laughed, so hard he was almost gasping, "Heh, heh, heh... that's... that's funny... Well, funny in a way that you're completely lame, but that's funny..."

"Oh, I've gotten there!" Kelso said defensively. "She just hits me every time I do. Last time she kicked me."

Hyde rolled his eyes at him, shaking his head, but was saved from making a response by Eric.

"So... what are we gonna do about the no tap, man?"

"Your dad has a tap, Foreman..."


	21. My Wife

Jackie slipped into Hyde's bed, nuzzling him.

"Steven..." she stage whispered, slurring drunkenly. "Steven... wake up!"

"Shhh, shhh, shh..." Hyde chuckled. "I take it Donna's party was rockin', eh?"

"We went to a strip club, Steven!" Jackie blurted loudly, forgetting to whisper.

Hyde's eyebrows went up. "A strip club?"

Jackie nodded. "Yu-huh. It was awesome! I saw like, ten guys naked! And, not icky naked like when the boys go streaking. Like... pretty boys." she nodded.

Hyde froze. "Pretty?"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah... all oiled up and stuff... muscley..." she said, her voice taking a seductive purr as she started roaming her hands over his t-shirt clad chest. "Come on, Steven... I'm all lonely... and so cold..." she suggested. "Warm me up, baby..." she said, throwing herself at him and kissing him roughly.

Hyde pulled back a little. He had seen drunk Jackie, but... this was something different...

"Jacks... calm down a second."

Jackie pouted, and then burst into tears. Shocked, Hyde gathered her into his arms. "Shhh... don't cry, oh, crap... why are you crying?"

"You went an' saw those bimbos at the strip club and now I'm not hot enough for you!" she sobbed accusingly.

Hyde's mouth twitched. "Babe, trust me... they were hot, but hot like... skanky."

Jackie glared at him. "You_ like_ skanky!" she accused.

"Well... generally, yes... but, you kind of spoiled me." he admitted. "You're... classy, and beautiful... and nobody holds a candle to my baddass gal." he smiled, kissing her nose.

"Awww, Steven..." she sighed contentedly, pulling him back towards her. "Okay, I accept your apology, because that was the most beautiful one you could've come up with."

"Okay." Hyde nodded, starting to kiss her neck, but then pulled back. "Wait... what the hell?"

Jackie regarded him with wide eyes. "What? What?"

"What am_ I _apologizing for?" he demanded.

"For ogling skanks, Steven, and I forgive you." she nodded. "Now... come make love on me."

"Wait just a damn minute... you were at a club with Donna and Mrs. Foreman doing the same thing!"

"Oh, right..." She nodded thoughtfully.

"And, you're all horny from that... I think _I'm _the one who needs the apology, not _you_..." he said.

"Steven... do you want to be right, or do you want to make love on me?"

Hyde looked thoughtful for about ten seconds, and then moved down, assaulting her neck with kisses. Jackie closed her eyes, smiling in contentment...


	22. The Good Son

Jackie walked outside in her favorite bikini, with suntan lotion in one hand, and a glass of iced-tea in the other. When she got there, however, she saw Hyde and Eric doing yard work. Hyde was cleaning out the pool, wearing only his boxers, which were soaking and see-through and Eric was pulling weeds.

"Man," Eric was grousing, "how come I get weeds and you get the pool in this heat?"

"Because you suck at Rock/Paper/Scissors, man." Hyde chuckled. "You _always_ pick rock. 'Good ole dependable rock'. Heh, heh, heh..."

Jackie licked her lower lip as she looked at Steven's wet, bare chest, and then paused. What was she doing? This... this was... no, no...

"What are you two doing here?" she demanded grumpily, unwilling to admit she was turned on by the sight of Steven Hyde.

Eric stood up straight, looking at her. "Remember how I broke Red's TV with a bowling ball?"

"Uh-huh... Well... Your dad said he'd pay us to do yardwork cause he had an argument with the gardener/pool boy."

"Javier quit?" Jackie said, pulling a face. "Oh, Mom's gonna be _pissed_..."

Hyde smirked at Eric, elbowing him, guessing _why _her mother would be annoyed. Eric grinned back, starting to take his shirt off.

"Ew, what are you doing?" Jackie demanded of him.

"It's... a million degrees? I thought I'd-"

"Well, no, no, you take that shirt off you're fired. Nobody wants to see that. Here." she said, handing him her glass of iced-tea.

Eric looked bewildered, but took the drink anyway. "What about Hyde?" he asked suddenly. "Does he need to put clothing?"

"No!" she said, as if the idea horrified her. "Ahem, that is... no, no... he's in the pool. That would be unnecessary..." she said, flushing and flustered. "I... I'm going to get you something to drink Steven, and.. the filter needs cleaning, if you haven't gotten to it yet."

Eric raised his eyebrows as the girl raced back into the house. Hyde, however, was smirking. "She gave me the up-down, man."

"Pfft... she did _not_... _No_, bad Hyde!"

"I didn't say I was_ interested_, Foreman, just that she was checkin' me out."

"Jackie would not check you out- and you wouldn't be interested even if she did, right?"

"Just said I wouldn't, not in the least, so leave it, Foreman!"

"Well... all right, then." Eric nodded, and walked back to pulling weeds.

Jackie came out and handed Hyde his drink before walking to the chair, where had a great view of her, putting suntan lotion on her legs, which she lifted slightly to do so, and he had a view of her... oh, _crap_, now was _not_ the time to get hard... He moved into the water, close to where the filter jets where, to cover himself and... And then Jackie did a languid stretch, and began applying lotion to her midriff.

"Uh, Foreman?" he called out in a squeaky voice."I think, I think we're done here, and I need a towel before I get out..."


	23. Holy Craps!

Hyde laughed at Kelso's pouting expression. He'd beat him at Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots over and over, for a couple of hours now. He would've thought it'd get old, but with Kelso's ever-increasing tantrums, it still hadn't. Jackie walked into the basement and sat down between them.

"I'm bored..."

"Then get a hobby." Hyde snarked.

Jackie made a scrunchy face at him, that was probably supposed to be insulting, but, was actually cute, and Hyde's mouth twitched slightly, trying to hide how cute he thought it was.

"Micheal... I'm thirsty..." she said plaintively.

"Uh-huh, fridge is upstairs..." he said distractedly.

Jackie folded her arms. "_What_ did we talk about yesterday, _Micheal_ ?"

"I dunno, what?"

"_Listening_ when I talk and being more considerate of _my _needs, not just _yours_?"

"But, I- damnit!" he huffed, standing up. "Okay, Tab or Diet Fresca?"

Jackie grinned at him. "Whichever is fine, I don't care." she said, waving him off. "In a cup with crushed ice, not straight from the can, Micheal! And a _straw_!" she called after him as he went up the stairs.

Hyde rolled his eyes at her. "Making a dude your bitch is different than him being considerate of your needs."

"After everything he put me through, he deserves a little of that." she said quietly, and Hyde raised his eyebrows slightly. "And, anyway... he's still the man of the relationship, trust me." she said, pulling a face.

"Pfft. Kelso was_ never _'the man'; you've worn the pants since before you took 'em off."

"I give in and put up with a lot more than you realize." she said softly.

"Yeah, whatever, Jackie..." Hyde said, and then eyed her as she pushed her sleeves up to her elbows.

On her wrist was a purple-and-yellow mark, almost in the shape of a handprint...

"Jackie, what the hell, man?" Hyde asked, his voice suddenly tight and tinged with anger.

"Hmm?" She asked, confused.

"The wrist, man." he said, taking her arm gently in both of his hands, examining it. "He do this to you?"

"What? No, Steven-"

"You're covering?" he demanded angrily. "You let him get away with that? Jackie-"

"_Steven_!" Jackie said, putting her fingers over his lips, shushing him. "Micheal didn't do that. Crazy Caroline did. We- Donna and I- decided to help out Fez and show him how crazy she was so he'd break up with her for his own good, cause we're his friends." she said, taking the cup from Kelso as he handed it to her.

"Wait, there was a girl-fight and I _missed_ it?" Kelso pouted.

"It wasn't a fight, Micheal. She grabbed my arm and Donna's arm and Fez threw her out. That's it."

"Fez had a chance for a threeway girlfight and he stopped it? Oh, I'm _so_ gonna burn him for that..." Kelso laughed.

Jackie and Hyde both rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, how do you play?"

"Jackie... this is not a girl's game... it's a_ man's _sport, baby." Kelso said.

Hyde snorted. "C'mere, Jacks..." he said, sitting her in his chair, putting his hands gently over hers. "Okay, like this..." he said, showing her. And then he moved away, slightly self-conscious. "Okay, go- I got winner." he said.

Kelso started moving the controls, and Jackie knocked the head up with two hits of the button. She clapped her hands. "Yay. I'm good at everything!"

Hyde grinned, but then flushed, wondering how much that applied to...


	24. Hyde's Dad

Jackie was sitting Indian Style on the hood of the Vista Cruiser when Hyde came out with his duffel.

"Where are you going?" she asked, startling him.

"Gah! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Jackie smirked. "I've been out here fifteen minutes, sitting in the same spot. I'd hardly call that 'sneaking'."

Hyde rolled his eyes, and leaned against the car. "What'cha doin' out here in the dark, all alone?"

"Alone is better than Micheal and Fez. Idiots." she huffed.

Hyde grinned. "Fez was tryin' out his manly moves on you, huh?"

Jackie made a noise in the back of her throat. "Uck. It's... men are disgusting sometimes, you know you all are."

Hyde shrugged, still grinning. "Yeah, we know, doll."

"Anyway, seriously, where are you going? A sleepover?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Men don't _have_ 'sleepovers', unless it's with a random chick, and then they don't usually bother to bring luggage."

"Uh-huh... so, where_ are _you going, then?"

"My dad's." he said quietly. "It's weird, man. I mean, I feel bad leaving the Foreman's, but... I feel like I should give him a chance, cause he's my dad, y'know?"

Jackie nodded seriously. "I understand, believe me." she said softly.

"Pfft. Your parents are-"

"Either working or drunk, most of the time. Either way, I see Consuela, our cleaning lady, a billion times more than them." she admitted in a whisper.

Hyde frowned lightly. It wasn't like Jackie to admit to a crack in her facade of perfection, and he didn't like the sound of that...

"But, Daddy bought me a cute little blue car for my birthday, so, I'm good!" she chirped, her mood seemingly switching on a dime.

Hyde's mouth twitched with genuine affection, and he kissed the side of her head. She looked at him in surprise.

"I'll see you tomorrow, doll; I gotta go. And, if Fez keeps his act up, two things: Flash him and he'll probably pass out, or smack him in the nuts. Don't even have to do it real hard and he'll go down like a ton of bricks." Hyde said, walking away, something twinging at him as he did so.

And, in the darkness, Jackie smiled, a warmth like electricity spreading through her entire skin from her temple outward...


	25. Let's Spend the Night Together

Hyde sat on the pattio alone with W.B.- his father. It still seemed so alien to him...

"That's quite a feisty little girl you've got there, Steven." W.B. said, breaking the silence.

Hyde grit his teeth, tensing in the dark. "She's... special." he said carefully.

"Yeah, and would fight for you in a heartbeat."

Hyde looked over at him curiously.

"When you got angry at me for offering you 'filthy lucre' and stomped out, she jumped my _ass_, boy!" W.B. chuckled.

Hyde smirked. "Oh?"

"Yes," he nodded. "She told me I was rude, and couldn't be more wrong about you, and that she could not be friends with me. It was cute, actually. Made me feel like a heel."

"Yeah, she has a way of doing that." Hyde nodded. "Give ya the doe eyes while she calls you out on your shit. Rip your heart out and stomp on it, man..."

W.B. nodded. "Well, she certainly loves you."

Hyde smiled. "You think so?"

"Yeah, I do. She speaks about you like you're some perfect noble prince."

Hyde snorted. "That would fall under the category of 'delusion'."

"Oh, I don't know- but, then, I don't know you that well." W.B. said lightly. "I'd like to change that, however..."

Hyde shrugged noncommittally. "We'll see how it goes, man."

W.B. nodded. "You've been burned before, I know..."

"No, actually, you _don't_ know." Hyde said, starting to get slightly agitated. "My father- well, the jerkwad who Edna tricked into signing the birth certificate anyway- didn't just walk out on me once. He walked out on me _three times_."

W.B. winced.

"Edna twice." Hyde continued, starting to pace, gesturing with his hands erratically. "But, Jackie... and the Foremans? Couldn't get rid of them if I tried." he said, calming slightly, his mouth twitching a bit. "Not that I want to."

"They're good people, the Foremans." W.B. agreed. "And, Jackie... she'd marry you today, prob-"

But, Hyde rushed over, putting a hand over his mouth. "Shut up, man! She's in the den with Mrs. F., and she has hearing like a freaking _bat_!"

W.B. smirked, and Hyde moved his hand.

"She's a good girl, Steven- but good girls grow into good women, who don't wait around forever."

Hyde fidgeted uncomfortably. "Marriage... wrecks things."

"Not always... I might not be the best example, because I have four ex-wives and obviously an illegitimate offspring, but sometimes that's just the hazards of being loaded." he shrugged. "Women marrying you for money. You don't have that worry, because Jackie wants you anyway."

"Yes, but she _does_ want me to start _making_ some." Hyde smirked.

"Right, well... too soon for me to be giving you advice."

"Damn right it is..." Hyde nodded.

"But, you can't let fear of being rejected later rule every decision you make in your life, Steven, or you'll never grow into a complete man. You'll be a boy forever."

Hyde nodded, looking at the ground, and W.B. took his cue to leave. He gave his new son an impulsive squeeze on the shoulder and walked away, towards his car. Hyde pulled a cigarette out of his pocket- he halfway wanted to toke up, but he wasn't going to do that out in the open where Red could come out any second- and lit up. Jackie came out, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, laying her head on his shoulder blades.

Hyde smiled, stroking her hands gently. "Hey, babydoll." he said softly.

"Things go okay?" she asked in an almost-whisper.

"Yeah, fine... seems like an okay dude, I guess."

"Well, good." Jackie said brightly, and let go, coming in front of him to take the cigarette out of his hand and stomp it under her heel.

"Hey..."

"Steven, those things_ stink_." she reminded. "With no payoff except to make you sound like my Aunt Annabeth."

Hyde laughed. He had met this aunt once- and she had a voice like a trucker, but it was coming from a tiny woman in a Prada Business Suit.

"Cigars at least don't smell _as_ bad, and... the other... well, there's at least relaxing mello-ness..." she said with a suggestive smile. "Besides, I think I have a better way to relax you..."

Hyde quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Jackie nodded, kissing him quickly before sliding down him in an almost stripper-like move, her delicate fingers leaving him quaking in anticipation as she reached for the zipper of his pants, and maneuvered his penis out, laying a gentle kiss on it before putting it completely into her mouth, slowly... and then sliding off of it and leaning back up to whisper huskily in his ear, "What do you want,_ Puddin' Pop_?"

"Ohhhh..." Hyde muttered under his breath, moving her quickly to the corner of the house that was completely in shadow, where they were hidden by bushes and fenceline, and gently moved her head back down towards his crotch.

Jackie smiled up at him in the dark, and he could just barely see her in the moonlight as she moved her head back and forth, until he was finally ready, and he tapped her shoulder in a warning for her to take her mouth off. As he came to release, she kissed his jawline, and he blurted, "Oh, shit, marry me..."

Her eyes popped, and she looked at him. "What did you say?"

"Uh... nothing..." he said, deer in the headlights voice.

"Steven..." Jackie said warningly.

Hyde zipped up, and started walking back towards the house. "We should go in- and you have leaves in your hair."

"Oh!" Jackie said, frantically swatting at the non-existent leaves that would mar her appearance.

Hyde shook his head... too close...


End file.
